Joker (DC Animated Universe)
'''The Joker '''was the recurring villain in the DC Animated Universe which consists of ''Batman: The Animated Series. ''The Joker was voiced by Mark Hamill. He was an unknown crook working for the mob as an enforcer. Batman: The Animated Series The Joker was an unnamed assasin working for Salvatore Valestra, Buzz Bronski, and Chuckie Sol. The mob sent him to kill a businees man and did the job. Sometime later, he made his own gang and robbed the Chemical plant. Batman arrived and the Joker fell into a vat of chemicals and became the Joker. As the Joker, he began his evil schemes such as kidnapping Gordon, Gleeson, and Bullock, filling Gotham City with his laughing gas, and planting dynamite in Mayor Hill's son's birthday party. He also blackmailed a guy named Charlie Collins and made threats to him that he would kill his family. The Joker even got out prison due to Cameron Kaiser but the Joker ends up tricking him. The Joker even captured Batman and tries electricute on live TV but it was foiled by Catwoman. However, the Joker managed to capture Catwoman and left her to be bounded and gagged at a cat food factory to be shredded This act was also foiled by Batman. When the Phantasm came to Gotham and killed the mob members, everybody thought it was Batman. But the Joker managed to find it wasn't Batman at all. He went Arthur Reeve's office and made him insane. The Joker later found out it was Andrea Beaumont taking up the identity of the Phantasm. He fought the Phantasm and managed to escape. He, along with other inmates in Arkham Asylum also ran a trial for Batman with the inmates as the judge. The Joker also got hold of an atomic bomb and takes the the mayor hostage but it was eventually foiled. He even ruined three comedians' acts and wanted revenge on them so he could get the title. Later on, he and his henchman hired a man to be their chaffeur at their scheme to blackmail Gotham but they left him when Batman and Robin came. Batgirl later joined and blackmail scheme was foiled. Superman and Financials After a few run ins, he became broke and later stole an artifact. The Joker traveled to Metropolis and put himself for hire for one billion dollars to kill Superman. Lex Luthor agreed to Joker's deal. Batman eventually fought The Joker along with the Man of Steel. He asked Luthor to be paid more to kill both superheroes. The Joker ended up in an aircraft explosion with his body not recovered. One month later, he got millions of dollars from Barlowe. It was revealed that only the first 10 million were real. Joker decided to pull off a heist but was foiled by The Dark Knight On seventh year anniversary of the Joker's birth, the Joker turned Jack Ryder into the Creeper. The Creeper wanted revenge on him for making him look this way. The Joker even considered him to be lunatic. Later life and Justice League The Joker went to Dakota after his old gang was defeated and had the Bang babies such as Hotstreak and Talon in his gang. They created a crime spree in town only to be stopped by Batman, Robin, and Static. Years after that incident, he joined Lex Luthor and the Injustice Gang. He stated that he knows Batman's moves and how he thinks. Joker managed to knock Batman out and restrained. Luthor doesn't let the Joker kill Batman until they destroy the rest of the Justice League. Although even though the plot was foiled, Joker wanted to kill Batman anyway. The Justice League arrived and defeated the other members. The Joker later went to a government building in Arizona and recruited 5 metahumans to be in his gang. They created trouble and chaos in Las Vegas. But this was topped thanks to the Justice League. Years later, he planned one final joke on Batman after realizing the game was getting old. The Joker with his assistant Harley Quinn kidnapped Tim Drake and subjected him to two weeks of torture and brainwashed him into becoming Joker Junior. Batman came to the abandoned Arkham Asylum and saw what happened to Tim. In retaliation, Batman engaged in a bloody fight with the Joker only for the Joker to stab Batman in the knee and gloat over his success. He gave a Bang gun to Tim to finish off the Dark Knight but instead Tim regained his control and fatally shot the Joker, killing him. In the edited version, he pushed Joker, and he slipped and grabbed some electrodes, electrocuting himself. Commisioner Gordon learned what happened and promised to keep it a secret. The remains of the Joker were buried under Arkham and Bruce forbid Tim from being Robin again and Barbara quit shortly after. Bruce continue his crimefighting career years after the incident. Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Crime Lord Category:DC Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Assassin Category:Evil Genius Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Judges Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Acid-Users Category:Hijackers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deal Makers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Mascots Category:Titular Villains Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Revived Villains